Building management systems such as building automation systems, fire alarm systems and intrusion detection systems are often installed within premises such as in a commercial, residential, or government building. Examples of these buildings include offices, hospitals, warehouses, public infrastructure buildings including subways and bus terminals, multi unit dwellings, schools or universities, shopping malls, government offices, and casinos, to list a few examples.
Fire alarm systems typically include fire control panels that function as system controllers. Fire detection/signaling devices and alarm notification devices are then installed throughout the buildings and connected to the panels. Some examples of fire detection/signaling devices include smoke detectors, carbon monoxide detectors, flame detectors, temperature sensors, and/or pull stations (also known as manual call points). Some examples of fire notification devices include speakers, horns, bells, chimes, light emitting diode (LED) reader boards and message boards, and/or flashing lights (e.g., strobes).
During operation of the fire alarm systems, the fire detection devices monitor the buildings for indicators of fire. Upon detection of an indicator of fire such as smoke or heat or flames, the device is activated and a signal is sent from the activated device to the fire control panel. The fire control panel then initiates an alarm condition by activating audio and visible alarms of the fire notification devices of the fire alarm system. Additionally, the fire control panel will also send an alarm signal to a monitoring station, which will notify the local fire department or fire brigade.
Intrusion systems typically include intrusion panels and monitoring devices, where the monitoring devices detect indications of intrusions and unauthorized access at or within the building and report to the intrusion panel. The monitoring devices of the intrusion systems often include motion sensor devices, surveillance camera devices, and door controllers that communicate with the intrusion panel over a security network. Motion sensor devices can detect intrusions and unauthorized access to the premises, and send indications of the intrusions to the security panel. The surveillance camera devices capture video data of monitored areas within the premises, and door controllers provide access to perimeter and/or internal doors, in examples.
Building automation systems will typically include one or more building automation control panels and devices that control and monitor the physical plant aspects of a building and aspects of business-specific electrical, computer, and mechanical systems. The physical plant typically includes heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, elevators/escalators, lighting and power systems, refrigeration and coolant systems, and air and/or water purification systems, in examples. Business-specific systems include computer systems, manufacturing systems that include various types of computer-aided machinery and test equipment, and inventory control and tracking systems, in examples.
These building management systems often cannot rely upon the power grid as a sole source of input power. The systems typically employ a backup battery system that provides a source of backup power to panels in the event of failure or disruption of the power grid or the connection to the grid. These backup battery systems will also typically have a charging system for charging of the backup battery system.